1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device that may retain the stored data even when not powered. A non-volatile memory device may have data storage methods varying depending on the material used to form a data storage layer. A phase change memory device that uses a phase change material layer as a data storage layer has been proposed.
A phase change material layer has low resistance in a crystalline state and high resistance in an amorphous state. In general, the crystalline state is referred to as the set state, which indicates data of “0”. In addition, the amorphous state is referred to as the reset state, which indicates data of “1”.
A phase change memory device may supply a set pulse or a reset pulse to a phase change material layer and write data by using Joule heating generated thereby. More specifically, a phase change material may be heated to its melting point or higher by using a reset pulse and may then be rapidly cooled to the amorphous state, so that data of may be written. In addition, the phase change material may be heated in a temperature range between the crystallization temperature and the melting point, and then slowly cooled to the crystalline state, so that data of “0” may be written.
However, conventional phase change memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a substrate may have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. In addition, in conventional phase change memory devices, since data are written in units of memory cells, it may take a long driving time.